Aquatic
by hall006
Summary: Lauren has a secret not even her family knows. When she moves to La Push and meets a guy, will she be able to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Something completely out of the blue for me. This story is not planned at all, just a thought that came to mind. I have 3 other possible stories for you but here is the 1****st**** one. I don't know how its gonna do so give me honest feedback if I should continue. I got the idea from the show H2O.**

**Lauren POV**

4 years ago, I and my mom Renee took a trip to Australia. We were taking a tour of a mysterious island named Mako Island. We were camping out on the island when I decided to look around a little bit. As I was walking through the forest, I fell in a cave that leads to a small pool. When I fell into the pool, the strangest thing happened. It started to bubble around me. I was freaking out, but bubbling pools was the least of my worries now. As I tried to get out of the pool, I noticed that it was harder to push myself out. That's when I realized I had a damn tail. I'm a fricken mermaid. Usually, this is what every preschool girl dreams about, meeting Ariel and King Triton and all that shit, but not this. I didn't know what to do.

I eventually pulled myself out of the pool and touched the orange-brown tail. As I did, I realized that the water was starting to steam. I could control water with my hands. I can freeze it, boil it, you name it, and I can do it. O, and by the way, I sing like an angel now. Before I sprouted a tail, if I sang, you would think a cat was dying somewhere. This is exactly how I wanted to start off my freshman year of high school, as a fish! When I successfully dried my self off **(A.N. / her clothes come in and out of existence but in mermaid form, she has those shell thingies. I know, bare with me here)** I ran to find my mother but I didn't tell her. I was too afraid, would she still love me? We went back home to Phoenix which was perfect because it's so hot there. I won't need to worry about water as much. I lived there and kept my secret for 3 years. That all changed when my mom thought that I should spend time with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington, where it rains every fucking day. Just my luck.

When I made it to Forks, it was surprisingly warm today. Not a rain cloud in sight. My dad was nearly ecstatic to see me.

"Lauren! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy." I said with tears running down my face

I missed him just as much as he missed me which was hard to believe. I came there on a Friday so we hung out all weekend except on Sunday because he had to work.

"Hey Lauren!" my dad yelled to me from the kitchen

"Yea dad?" I replied

"I have to work today so I want you to take to car and look around a little. You know, get to know the area a little bit."

"Sure." I said quickly agreeing. I haven't been able to get in a swim since I've been here. I knew there was a beach in La Push so I was eager to go. When my dad left, I went 5 minutes after him. It was easy to find the beach. Due to the unusually warm weather, it was pretty crowded. I had to really look for an area that was really private. I found a spot right under a cliff that if someone did find my spot, I could hide. I walked into the water and could feel my body changing. It felt amazing. I was enjoying myself, looking for sea shells and shark teeth, until I heard a scream of a little girl. I looked around and saw a young girl around 5 years old panicking and flailing around. I swam to her as fast as I could as I saw her go under. I grabbed her and swam to a close bye ledge that was away from the public. I put her on the ledge and made sure she was breathing. She soon sputtered up water and looked at me with awe.

"Did you save me? Are you a real mermaid?" she asked. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen so I couldn't resist answering her.

"Yes I did and yes I am." I said showing her my tail

"My name is Claire. Quil would be really sad if I got hurt."

"I'm glad that I could be there Claire but you have to be more careful. I may not always be there to save you okay?" I said to her. She responded by giving me a nod.

"Claire, listen to me. You have to keep this a secret. If people know I'm a mermaid, they might try to hurt me. So can you please keep this between you and me?" I asked her seriously. If this got out, I would most definitely be someone's science fair project.

Her eyes widened as she said "I promise. I won't tell anyone." I smiled at her

"**CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU**!" I heard in the distance. The voices were getting closer so I knew I had to leave.

"Claire I have to leave now." I said while looking around, making sure no one saw us.

"Okay, but will I see you again?" she asked sadly

"I don't know." I said. She looked at me like she was going to cry. "Why don't you have this? I found it today. It's a real shark tooth. You should have it to remember me by." I said trying to cheer her up. Her face lit up when she saw the tooth.

"Thank you for saving me today. See you later." She said.

I swam away just in time to see a group of guys running towards her. I hid behind a rock and watched them. One of the guys was holding Claire in a bear hug. They all bombarded her with questions like 'How did she get all the way over here?' or "Are you okay?'. Claire looked out to me when they asked her how she got over here. I put my finger to my lips to indicate to her that it's a secret. One of the guys noticed Claire looking out at sea but he didn't see me. The guy was gorgeous. He was toned, tanned, and extremely muscular. I felt drawn to him.

"Paul, what are you staring at?" one of the guys asked

"Nothing, just thought I saw something." He replied, still looking in my direction but not at me. He stared for a while before they all left. I knew then that Paul was different.

**Something different. Honest reviews if you want me 2 continue. **


	2. AN

**A.N. I am currently working on the next chapter of this story but I don't know what direction I want to take it. Any suggestions or opinions are very welcome! Hopefully I can have the new chapter up but tonight or tomorrow depending if the technical errors FF is having let me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There is NO excuse as to why I haven't updated in months but I didn't really know where to take this story at all. I'm going to make Lauren mixed, Black and White, and Charlie is her white parent. So Lauren has a nice tan, not pale at all, so she will fit right in with our favorite werewolves.**

**Lauren's POV**

After that too close encounter with Claire, I decided that it was time for me to go home. I got out of the water, dried off and went home. At home, my dad told me that since we lived on the boarder of LaPush and Forks, I had the option of choosing which school I wanted to go to so I chose to go to LaPush High. Daddy said that he had a friend whose son went to LaPush High so I would at least sort of know someone there.

My dad called his friend who I learned was Billy and told him that I would be attending LaPush High, and then he called the school to let them know that they would be having a new student. **(A.N. I know that schools don't let kids in after 1 day so just go with it lol) **After dinner, my dad told me to go to bed early so that I would be well rested for my first day at a new school.I explained to him that it wasn't a big deal but being the overbearing father that he is, he insisted. I kissed him goodnight and went to bed against my will.

"Lauren, wake up!"

_This is NOT the way I wanted to start off my day!_

"Yes father, is there anything I could help you with?" I asked as if I was a secretary shooting for employee of the freaking month.

"You're going to be late for your 1st day of school! Come on, get up and downstairs, I made breakfast. **(A.N. CHARLIE CAN COOK!****)** I got dressed in a black shirt, shorts, and heels then went downstairs and atebacon and eggs for breakfast. I took the car, a Chrysler aspen, and left for school. It wasn't hard to find at all. When I pulled into the parking lot, all eyes were on me. It was as if Barney was singing and dancing on the roof of the truck while Dora the Explorer was giving out free rides around Chocolate Mountain. I stepped out of the truck and started the never ending walk to the front steps. As I looked around the parking lot, I noticed the group of guys from the beach there along with what look to be their girlfriends. They were joking around and laughing with each other. They looked extremely close and looked like brothers. I was about to turn my head when one of the guys who was kissing another girl looked at me. It was the Paul guy. His eyes glazed over as he looked at me with love and lust.

We looked to each other for a while before his friends caught onto what he was looking at. His group looked at me along with the girl he just kissed. She looked at me with so much hate that it was amusing, and then she turned her attention to him to yell at him. I watched her yell at him but when he kept his eyes on me, I couldn't help but laugh. After the never ending stare-off, I made it to the building and went straight to the guidance office to pick up my schedule.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"I'm Lauren Swan, I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule." I said politely

"O, are you Chief Swan's daughter?" she asked

"I sure am."

"Sweetie, you should be very proud of your father. He has done a lot of good things in this community although technically we are out of his jurisdiction. Tell him Sue Clearwater said hello." She said giving me my schedule. I gave her a quick nod of the head and I was off to class. The bell had already rung so when I opened the door, all eyes would be on me. My first class was Art and when I walked in, I had to choke back a laugh. Every one of the guys from the group earlier was there in their own little section of the class with their girlfriends. As I walked towards the teacher, I could feel Paul's eyes on me.

"Guys, this is Lauren. She's new here and I hope you all will make her feel welcome." Ms. Sauders said. I could faintly hear one of the "muscle boys" said, "I bet Paul will make her feel EXTREMELY welcome." causing the boys to laugh and Paul's girlfriend to glare at him. The teacher directed me to my seat which was right at the heart of their circle, in front of Paul and next to his girlfriend. I could feel the hatred rolling off of her and smirked to myself. _This year just got a whole lot more fun!_

**PaulPOV**

We just pulled into school like we do every damn day and here comes Mia, my flavor of the week. _O joy!_ The only reason I'm with her for this long is because the things she can do with her mouth blow my mind, LITERALLY!

"Hey baby."

"Hi Mia." I greeted back. The guys chuckled at me. They knew that I don't do the pet names. As soon as I'm done talking, Mia starts. She talks a mile a minute about nothing I care about. The only way to shut her up is to kiss her or shove my dick in her mouth, and since I can't really do the second, the first would have to do. We kiss for a while when I break it off. I look around the parking lot and I see a Greek goddess. She's wearing this tight as hell black shirt that shows off a little of her stomach. As she walked, I saw a little sparkle near her stomach which told me she had a belly ring. _HELL-FUCKIN-YEA!_ She wore these super short, super tight jean shorts that made her legs look miles long and these black heels that screamed fuck me. Her skin was lighter than most Quileute's so she may be mixed. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color and that's when I imprinted. Her hair was long and waved and she had the perfect lips for…

"PAUL! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!" I hadn't even noticed that everyone was now staring at my nameless imprint, including Mia. I was about to tell the annoying bitch in my ear to buzz of when I heard my imprint laughing. She was still looking our way but her attention was more on Mia. When she made it into the building and out of my sight, I turned to Mia.

"Mia look, it's been fun and I had a great time but we need to break up and see other people." I said quickly like ripping off a Band-Aid. The guys and their girlfriends were laughing their asses off at how quickly I was moving on.

"You know what Paul, Fine! You can have your little fun but you're gonna be begging for me to come back to you!" she said before walking off. _That was easier than I thought_.

"Well, come on guys, help me find my imprint."

"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER PAUL? IM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU, CONGRATULATIONS!" Jared's imprint Kim said. This girl is too perky all the time. Even though Jared is my best friend, I don't know how he does it. We looked the school but didn't find her before our 1st class. We walked in and I ignored Mia. The door opened and my imprint walked in. Her name was Lauren and she was going to be sitting right in front of me and next to Mia, right in the crossfire. _This is gonna be fun. I hope she's tough_


End file.
